Three Word Lie
by Let-The-Wookiee-Win
Summary: Han and Leia, married for around a year, have settled into their lives together with relative ease. The New Republic commands a great deal of Leia's time and Han continues to run errands on behalf of the Republic and himself. Their happiness, however, is at risk. And all because of the three word lie.
1. Chapter 1

_Just so you know my fics don't necessarily follow each other, not these early ones at least, so no need to check out my other writings unless you want to of course._

_I write in what was EU (so you'll find a few characters from that era, Prince Isolder, for example) but obviously it isn't the path Disney follows. This, however, is my world; one for which no money exchanges hands and one I like just the way it is. Hope you do too..._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Leia Organa Solo rolled her head, hearing the knots in her neck crack as she did so.

One more hour, then she was done.

It was a promise she had made to herself last night and failed to deliver. And the night before that too. In fact, if she bothered to analyse her sleep to wake ratio over the past couple of weeks, she'd almost certainly discover that her waking hours outnumbered those spent in slumber threefold.

Though not in a good way.

A pair of strong, working-man's hands fell to her shoulders and started their manipulations.

"Coming to bed?" Han whispered against her ear.

Leia nuzzled her cheek to the hand on her shoulder and sighed. "I just need to finish this and I'll be there."

"Ahuh. You said that last night. And the night before. _And_ the night before that too." He rumbled in her ear as he softly scooped her earlobe to his lips.

"And as soon as I was done, I joined you in bed. Didn't I?" She asked, trying to focus on the trade report she was trying to complete.

"I'm going to say yes, but I'm also going to point out that I was already asleep and you..." he planted a warm, tantalisingly sensual kiss on the spot beneath her ear guaranteed to get him exactly what he wanted. "You were too exhausted to care."

"As I will be again, if you don't let me finish up here." She retorted.

"Okay, okay." Han sighed, giving in and removing his hands from her shoulders. "But if you ask me, Mon Mothma only gives you these assignments to keep us apart. I think she wants me all to herself."

"That's right flyboy, you keep telling yourself that!" Leia scoffed, shaking her head.

"Han and Mon sitting in a tree. Kay Eye Ess Ess Eye En Gee." He called from the bedroom.

"One hour. I promise." She called back, smiling to herself.

The hour passed quickly. As did the next three.

When Leia finally closed her datapad her eyes burned, her temples ached and the knots in her neck had deepened.

Maybe she was just over analysing the report she told herself and headed for the bedroom.

In the doorway she powered down the lights. And froze.

Something there.

She thought she'd felt something earlier but had put it down to the late hour and her approaching exhaustion, but now she was certain. There was the merest flicker in the Force and from the periphery of her vision a skittering across her eyeline.

_You're imagining things! _ She chided herself. _The Goblins would have detected if somehow something had managed to bypass security!_

Had she activated the Goblins?

She couldn't remember.

But it was so much a part of her routine could she have forgotten?

Controlling her breathing and clearing her mind, Leia whirled around and gasped at the sight of her intruder.

There staring back at her was her own self reflected in the wide windows overlooking Coruscant's constantly active landscape.

Leia exhaled. And shook her head at her own imaginings. Smiling away her foolishness, she left her cares behind and entered their bedroom.

Han was, as she had expected, asleep.

He didn't snore. Not deeply at least.

Occasionally, usually when he was worried, his breathing could be laboured but mostly, to Leia's ears at least, he seemed to purr.

Han was her perfect bed-mate in so many ways. It was perhaps a cliché to call him a considerate lover but in truth that's exactly what he was. From their very first sexual awakening, through slow and tender lovemaking to fast and heated exchanges Han, without exception, ensured that they were both fully satisfied.

And, as now, he never encroached on her empty side of the bed. Some men would take advantage of a vacant space to sprawl out. Not Han. He remained curled on his side, one arm dangling over the edge.

Quietly retrieving her nightwear from beneath her pillow, Leia made her way into the couple's refresher. She removed the remaining traces of her make-up, cleansed and moisturised her face, neck and hands and undressed, placing both her own laundry and her husband's discarded clothing into the recycling unit.

It was a struggle to keep her eyes from involuntarily closing, but somehow Leia managed to stay awake long enough to crawl into her side of the bed and snuggle into the softest of pillows. They had been a gift from Han. Something he'd picked up on one of his runs, filled with the downy feathers of some beast the name of which Leia could barely pronounce. Either way, the creature earned her debt of gratitude as she felt herself sliding into peaceful oblivion.

There it was again!

Leia lay perfectly still, reaching out with the Force to search the room.

No one was there.

No one and nothing.

Except for the slumber induced movements of her husband beside her, they were quite definitely alone.

_Get a grip!_ She thought to herself and sighed into her pillow.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Han was already up when Leia's chronometer signalled it was time for her to rise and shine. Disappointed that her sleep had been so cruelly disturbed, she grudgingly made her way to the shower and after waking herself with a burst of cold, fresh water, raised the temperature to what she considered optimum for cleansing both her body and her soul.

She was mostly done when she heard Han call to her from the living quarters.

"What was that hon?" Leia called back, shutting off the water jet.

When no reply came Leia finished towelling herself, slipped on a light robe and scooped her damp hair into a towelling hood.

"Han?" She called again, padding through to their all too quiet living room.

"Han?" Leia queried quietly, puzzled.

A waft of air behind her forced her to stop in her tracks.

It wasn't her imagination, not this time, she knew it wasn't. Someone...or something...was in their apartment.

And whatever it was, it had her in it's sights.

"Gotcha!" Han grabbed his wife around her waist and ravaged her neck with his kisses.

Wriggling free, Leia spun on her husband, both hands slapping him repeated across the chest.

"Bantha bait! You scared the living poodoo out of me!" She berated him.

Han fended off her attack admirably, trying not to laugh at her scolding him.

"Sorry sweetheart. Couldn't resist." He apologised and slipped his arms inside her robe and around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Why didn't you answer when I called?" She asked.

"Well..." Han considered his reply. "I figured that since you were in the shower you would either a, come looking for me wearing nothing but a flimsy robe or b, come looking for me wearing nothing." He grinned at her. "And I was right. About a, at least." His hands slid lower to lightly squeeze her buttocks as he continued, "I must say Leia, I find this new, fuller, you very alluring."

He gave her cheeks another squeeze to confirm his approval.

"You called me out here to tell me I'm fat?" She asked through narrowed eyes.

"I'm..suggesting.." He started, cautiously, "that the combination of your Senatorial duties, together with the contented nature of our marriage has given rise to a small, you could say in fact tiny really, enhancement...in some of your already stunningly curvaceous attributes."

"You called me out here to tell me I was fat!" Leia stated and shrugged off his embrace.

"Plus, I didn't call you out here at all. You called me, remember?" Han asked, hoping to diffuse an impending argument.

"No. You called to _me_ when I was in the shower. I came out here when _you_ didn't answer." She retorted, pulling her robe tightly about her.

"I didn't call to you." He told her.

"Yes you did. I heard you call my name!" She argued.

"Sorry to disappoint you Sweetheart, but I was in the kitchen making eggs." Han's eyes flew open wide. "Ohh, the eggs!"

He dashed into the kitchen and with a couple of Corellian swearwords ringing in her ears, Leia returned to the bedroom to dress.

Maybe she was just tired, she thought to herself. She had been working some pretty long hours over the past couple of months, a fact Han liked to remind her of at every conceivable opportunity! Leia pulled the requisite camisole and matching shorts from a drawer, tossed her robe on the end of the bed and slipped into her underwear, then crossed to the dresser to dry her hair.

_But I could have sworn I heard Han's voice call my name._

So few people called her by her first name. Han did, of course. And Luke. But mostly she was Princess, or Senator, or...

Luke!

Leia's eyes shot to her reflection.

_What if it was Luke. What if he was in trouble. What if he needed her._

At that moment Han poked his head into the bedroom.

"Eggs are spoiled, if you hadn't already guessed." He told her. "Oh, and Luke called. Something about tremor in the Force, blah, blah. Said you were getting dressed and you'd call if you needed him. Said he was going into Jedi meditation or seclusion or some such, blah, blah. Asked if you were okay, I told him you were fine. Just fat."

With a wink, Han's head bobbed back out of the room.

Leia had swung around to face Han at the sound of Luke's name. Turning back now, she caught sight of herself in the full length mirror that she and Han so often fought over when dressing for official functions.

Standing before it, Leia couldn't help notice that Han was right. She had filled out some, here and there. Twisting sideways and glancing over her shoulder, it was more noticeable still. Her curves were definitely curvier, reminding her of her awkward teenage years.

Her father had told her all little girls carried a little extra weight. _It's called puppy fat little one_, he had told her, _and it's there to protect your outside body while your inside body blossoms in it's own time._

Her mind was made up.

She'd skip breakfast and walk over to the Council chamber instead of taking the shuttle.

"You know." Han said, leaning on the door frame. "Size really doesn't matter. Unless you're a Hutt, of course, then it's the bigger the better."

"And _you_ know, that size does matter. As I'm sure your friends from Rogue Squadron will confirm next time they come round for a game of Sabaac." Leia responded, selecting and climbing into a suitable garment from her wardrobe.

"They're all talk." He countered, gathering her robe and tossing it in the recycling unit. "Remember, I've shared changing rooms with those guys. Trust me, they have _nothing_ to boast about."

"I'll take your word for it." She said, sitting at her dresser and fixing her usual amount of make-up before setting about braiding her hair.

"You going to be okay?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Shen enquired, looking at him through the dresser mirror.

"You seemed a little jittery earlier."

"Back before you called me fat, you mean?" She said, her eyebrows arched.

"_You_ called yourself fat, _I_ just observed that your rump was the tiniest bit plumper than in the past and that I liked it. Besides, you'll always be the most beautiful woman in the Galaxy to me. In any Galaxy."

"Then I guess I'll be fine." She smiled, finishing her hair and rising. "Will I do?"

"You'll be a sensation, as always." Han kissed her forehead, lovingly. "And I'll see you in a couple of days. Three at the most."

"Why? Where are you off to flyboy?" Leia asked, gathering her datapad from the living room table.

"I have a run." He reminded.

"Since when?"

"I told you night before last. I knew you weren't listening." He commented.

"I was so listening. I just thought that was next week is all." She said.

"Do me a favour sweetheart...No, on second thoughts do us _both_ a favour will you, and get some sleep while I'm away. I don't want to be the one to break Luke's seclusion to tell him his sister's got nervous exhaustion." Han begged her.

"Go on, get out of here hotshot!" She said, playfully slapping him.

"Two days." Han repeated, bending and planting a fiery kiss on his wife's lips. "Three at most." He kissed her again, his hand casually caressing her rear end. "Four absolute tops." Seeking her lips one last time, he added. "Five and you'll know I'm in trouble."

With that, he was out of the door without giving Leia a chance to ask what he meant by 'in trouble'.


	2. Chapter 2

The meeting was interminably long with Senators and their representatives criss-crossing points of order that made Leia's head spin.

Of course, less than four hours sleep last night hadn't helped her concentration levels any and by late afternoon the continuous bickering combined with the stuffiness of the room had left Leia feeling somewhat jaded.

She tried to focus on Senator Turrell who was talking as much with his hands as he was with his mouth but all that twitching merely served to heighten Leia's sense of agitation.

From her vantage point close by, Mon Mothma had begun to notice Leia's fidget and on further inspection saw she was not alone in her unrest.

"Thank you Senator." Mon Mothma interrupted.

"But, Madam Chief of State! I have yet to make my point." Turrell complained.

"Noted," Mon Mothma conceded, "but I fear we can achieve little more this afternoon. I recommend a recess until Oh Eight Hundred tomorrow morning."

Leia closed her eyes and took a deep breath, grateful for the reprieve. Not matter how temporary.

_Home. Bath. Bed_. She thought to herself. _I might even read. Just for myself. Something light and fluffy. Maybe some poetry. Yes, poetry. Definitely NOT trade routes or negotiating strategies!_

When Leia opened her eyes, Mon Mothma was beside her wearing a concerned frown.

"My child?" Mon Mothma enquired.

"I'm fine." Leia assured her.

"You look tired." Mothma observed.

"I had a late night, is all. Han was restless." She lied, shaking her head. "He and Chewie left for a run this morning. He worries when they are both away. Thinks there's no one here to protect me."

"You're sure that's all?" The Chief of State pressed.

"Yes. I'm fine." Leia answered, smiling a little too broadly. "Although, we did have a slight disagreement before he left. It was nothing." Leia rolled her eyes at herself. "He said I was getting fat."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth Leia regretted saying them. For as long as Leia had known Mon Mothma, the older woman had displayed a stout, matronly figure and had bitterly complained that no amount of dieting had any effect.

Leia had always considered her to be one of her closest friends, a surrogate mother almost, and more than once had buried herself in those capacious folds for comfort.

It occurred to Leia now, the word 'fat' could so easily offend.

If it did, Mon Mothma did not show it.

"Won't you join me for a little light supper?" Mon asked.

"I..." Leia started to reply.

She wanted to say no, she wanted to say she was too tired, she wanted to say all she planned was a long soak in a bubble-filled tub followed by at least eight hours uninterrupted sleep.

What she wanted to say was interrupted by a deep voice from behind Leia.

"I regret, Madam Chief of State, Her Highness has already made dinner plans for this evening." Prince Isolder of the Hapes Consortium said, proffering his arm to the still seated Princess.

Mon Mothma inclined her head in deference to the Prince and gently patted Leia's knee.

"Another evening perhaps." She said, smiling and making her exit.

"I should be grateful to you. But Mon didn't deserve such an obvious lie." Leia said to him.

"Is it wholly a lie if I tell you I had _planned_ on asking you to join me for dinner?" He queried, innocently.

"It is," Leia replied, rising and heading for the exit, "When you don't even know what my answer would have been."

"I sense a rejection from you. Again." Isolder lamented, referring of course to her accepting Han Solo's proposal of marriage over his own.

"It's been a tiring couple of months. All I want to do tonight is take to my bed." Leia told him over her shoulder.

"What an enchanting idea!" Isolder positively smouldered. "Perhaps I should come to you instead. Say around twenty hundred hours?"

"Now wait a minute!" Leia whirled on him, eyes blazing.

"Where's the harm? Two old friends meeting for dinner and a little conversation after a hard day of debate."

Leia considered.

Which might cause least offence, for Isolder to be seen entering her quarters or for her to be seen entering his?

Either would undoubtedly find it's way onto the Holonet and, equally undoubtedly, be seen by Han. Who would, also undoubtedly, find the situation abhorrent.

"It would be inappropriate." She told him.

"We have to eat." Isolder reasoned. "Besides, I have some ideas on how the Hapes Consortium might be able to ease some of those trade route issues."

"Oh?" Leia raised an eyebrow.

"Not here." The Prince told her. "Your quarters, time as arranged."

Isolder took her hand, drew it to his lips and lightly kissed her fingers.

Leia blushed, knew she was doing so but was unable to prevent the crimson creep across her cheeks.

With a soft smile, he was gone.

For a moment Leia remained perfectly still. There was no denying there was an attraction there.

Not the same feelings she had for Han. Those could never be replicated.

But if circumstances had been different...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Leia was never more comfortable than when she was wearing one of her formal white gowns.

Han often complained about her choice of wardrobe, telling her that she looked beautiful in whatever she wore. _But, _Leiathough,_ you can take the girl out of Alderaan..._

Looking at herself now in the mirror, Leia wished it was Han she was greeting and not Isolder. Her full length white dress had been another gift from Han. He had intended it as a joke and she had pretended to be outraged, but in truth she adored it. A far-from-precise replica of her wedding gown, Han had picked it up on one run or another and presented it to her on their first wedding anniversary, telling her he looked forward to seeing her in it almost as much as he looked forward to helping her out of it later.

Leia smiled at the memory and found herself again wishing Han was here.

As a final touch, Leia had bound her braids into two loose buns at the nape of her neck. Just as it had been on her wedding day. Though then, of course, she'd had elaborate jewels weaved into her locks as well.

Leia smiled once more, remembering how she had knelt at the foot of their bed whilst Han's big hands had deftly removed every last jewel and released her hair before placing those soft lips of his on her neck and...

_Oh Han, I miss you!_

A soft rapping at her door brought Leia back from her reverie.

"Everything's ready Your Highness. All you need do is remove the lid and eat." Winter told her.

"Thank you Winter. For everything." Leia said.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to stay? I really don't mind. Tycho and I have no plans for this evening." Winter said, concern etched on her face.

"Thank you, but I think you've done more than enough by preparing dinner for us." Leia replied.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? He's still in love with you, you know." Winter said, stepping further into the bedroom.

"Isolder and I have both moved on. And besides, _I'm_ not in love with _him_." Leia advised.

"Are you sure _he_ knows that?" Winter asked.

"My, you are full of questions this evening Winter. Now I have one for you, how do I look?" Leia asked, turning fully to face her friend and aide.

"Like a Princess." Winter answered, truthfully. "But...is that a wise choice of attire, Your Highness?"

"What better way to remind Isolder that I already have a husband than to wear the dress I married him in. Or an imitation of it, at least." Leia pointed out.

The doorchime sounded, ending any further discussion.

Winter left to answer the door whilst Leia took a final look at her reflection.

She started for the living quarters, then stopped.

There was that feeling again.

That there was someone or something watching her, following her every move. A second later, it was gone.

When Leia entered the living room Isolder was gazing through the window at the ever moving Coruscant skyline and Winter had made her departure.

"A magnificent view isn't it?" Leia asked, joining him.

"Indeed it is." Isolder replied, though now he was looking at her and not at the scenery at all.

"Han and I especially wanted this view. We both can get a little claustrophobic when we can't see the horizon." Leia explained. "Drink?"

She stepped away in search of two glasses of something safe. At close quarters, Isolder just reeked of pheromones!

"I brought Champagne. Your assistant took it to the kitchen, said something about you enjoying it with your husband on his return." Isolder said, returning his attention to the view.

"Han's more of a liquor man. How about a little berry wine?" Leia asked, handing him a glass.

"A toast." He suggested.

"To marriage." Leia said quickly, adding. "And to friendship."

Their glasses chinked and Leia sipped her wine while Isolder emptied his glass in one.

"To friendship." He toasted, adding his own comment. "And to absent partners."

"Dinner's all ready." She announced, avoiding eye contact as she crossed to the small ready laid table and took a seat.

"It's not much. Just a few sandwiches and crackers. A little fruit. And in the bowl there's a spicy Corellian soup. Han refuses to give me the recipe but somehow Winter manages to replicate it. I hate it when he's away. Han's the only one out of us who can cook!" She rambled.

Isolder took his seat across from her and, lifting the lid, sniffed at it's contents.

"Is it true you burnt water?" He asked.

"I blame Han for that rumour!" She scolded. "It isn't possible to actually _burn_ water. However, apparently if you leave it over heat for any great length of time it evaporates clean away."

"Really?" Isolder asked, sounding amazed.

"I know! Who knew?" She scoffed and laughed at her own inadequacies.

Despite his best efforts Han couldn't get her to understand the nuances of cooking. In the end it was agreed that in all things culinary, he was the Master and she...well, she would always, but always, be the apprentice.

Leia wrinkled her nose and pushed her bowl away.

"Although I think Winter may have misjudged the spice in this particular batch of spicy Corellian soup. Han will be so disappointed. She said she'd made enough for him when he gets back." Leia commented.

"Try mine." Isolder suggested, switching bowls.

"Won't it just taste the same?" She asked.

"I noticed you added a somewhat liberal sprinkling of condiments which, likely as not, affected the taste."

"Did I? I didn't even realise." She replied tasting the soup, a smile confirming her delight.

"Perhaps because you were too busy trying to insert Han's name into every sentence." Isolder declared, crumbling crackers into the liquid and tasting. "Mmm. It's quite good."

Leia took the jibe and continued eating her soup.

"So. You and the pirate. Happy?" Isolder asked, spooning soup to his lips.

Leia placed her spoon beside her bowl and looked over at Isolder.

"So. You and the witch. You happy?" She countered.

Isolder laughed. "I asked first."

"Han and I..." She started, remembering Isolder's comment. "Yes. We're very happy."

"No little Organa Solos running around yet?" He queried.

"No." She replied, reaching out for a cracker.

"No, not yet. Or no..." He probed.

"No. None of your business!" Leia responded, clearly indicating the subject was closed.

Having learned of her true lineage, Leia had made the rational decision that children were simply not an option for her.

After working so hard, and losing so very much, to overthrow the Empire and rid the Galaxy of it's heinous Masters she felt unable to risk it's future by having a child who might follow in it's grandfather's footsteps. No matter how unlikely either Han or Luke tried to tell her that would be, no. Better to remain childless and devote all her energies to the New Republic. Be a mother to the many, rather than mama to a few.

Since her marriage, that decision had been the catalyst for many an argument. One which neither she nor Han could ever hope to win. And one which she feared could so easily drive a wedge between them.

Prior to her wedding, Leia had requested a contraceptive implant citing the desire to spend time with her new husband before embarking on motherhood. She had never missed a booster appointment nor needed reminding when one drew near.

Following their trip to Tatooine, when her real father had tried in vain to obtain her forgiveness, the couple had talked often and at length about having children.

She explaining her reluctance.

He explaining his desire.

In the end, they had agreed that perhaps they should allow fate to decide. Four months ago Leia's contraceptive implant had been removed. Though it was explained it could take a year or more for her to conceive, family and close friends aware of this development eagerly awaited news.

"What about you and Teneniel? Are children on your agenda?" Leia finally asked.

"Teneniel and I have a...complex...relationship." Isolder answered, careful in his choice of words.

"You want children, she doesn't, kind of complex?" She enquired.

_I can relate to that!_ She thought.

"Actually." Isolder confessed, smiling. "It's the other way around. I'm the one uneasy at the prospect of fatherhood."

That shocked her!

She had naturally assumed that he would want an heiress to inherit the title and throne. And a couple more besides. An heir and a spare was, she believed, the colloquial term.

And it made her wonder.

Had that particular dynamic come into play when he'd briefly courted her, would her decision have remained the same.

"You look surprised." He observed.

"I suppose I just expected you to be eager to carry on the family line." She replied.

"Hmm." Isolder said, raising his eyebrows. "As did Teneniel. She's taking it as a personal rejection that I'm opposed to the idea. That's why I chose to come to Coruscant myself instead of sending Senatorial representation. Put a little distance between the aggressor and the agressee, if there is such a word."

He sat back, admiring Leia from across the table.

"And I can't tell you Leia." He said with a sigh. "How refreshing it is to be able to talk about this with someone who isn't either screeching back at me or else lecturing me on my civic responsibilities."

"Well. Everyone needs to vent a little sometimes." She smiled over at him.

"And who do you vent to? Winter?" Isolder asked her, leaning his elbow on the table and gazing deeply into her eyes.

"Sometimes." Leia answered. "But Han mostly. He's an incredible sounding-board. Rarely judgemental; usually well balanced and, between you and me, quite often right. But if you tell him that, I shall deny it."

"He sounds the perfect mate. I'm glad you found him." Isolder spoke softly.

"He is." She affirmed. "And I'm glad too."

"But look! You've hardly touched your soup." He exclaimed, straightening in his chair. "Winter will be furious."

"Don't worry about Winter. She won't even know. I've gotten quite adept at hiding my failures in the kitchen. Besides, Winter moved in with Tycho Celchu and they now have an apartment down the Hall." She said, taking the dishes through before returning to find Isolder once again standing beside her window.

"I'd like to stay tonight." He told her.

"I don't think so." She said, shaking her head.

"I'd like to stay. And you're going to let me." He took a step closer to her.

"I'd like you to leave." She replied, stepping back.

"On the couch. In the spare room." He continued, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'd like you to leave. Right now." She said firmly.

With three long strides he was in front of her, grasping her upper arms, fingers digging into the soft flesh.

"Leia I'm begging you to let me stay. I don't want...I _can't_ be alone." He looked down at her, eyes imploring. "Even when I'm with her I feel so alone."

"Then talk to her, not to me." Leia told him, twisting free.

"But you understand. You know what it's like being with someone from a different world. A different perspective." He persisted.

"Don't make me call security!" She threatened.

Isolder swallowed and took a breath.

"Of course. I apologise." He stepped back. "It just...I felt as though we reconnected for a moment there. I was mistaken and I'm sorry. I will take my leave."

With a perfunctory, almost aggressive kiss to her cheek, Isolder left.

For a moment Leia was motionless.

_What was that!_

Then her console beeped with a message coming through.

Taking a seat, she immediately recognised the call sign and accepted the message.

"Hey beautiful." Han's husky voice filtered through.

"I wasn't expecting you to call." She said, beaming a smile at him.

"Well you know me sweetheart, always unpredictable." He rumbled. "How'd your meeting go?"

"Oh, you know. The usual." She replied with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"You look pale. You eaten today?"

"Winter made me spicy Corellian soup. Not as good as yours, but not bad. Just a little spicy." She told him. "But, this relay must be costing you a fortune and I'm sure you didn't call just to find out if I've had dinner yet."

"I was worried, you know, when I left this morning. Wanted to know you were all right." He said. "You _are_ alright aren't you? You'd tell me if there was anything wrong wouldn't you?"

"I'm fine. I've had dinner and now I'm about to go to bed." She said reassuringly.

"Hate to think of you in that big ole bed all by yourself." He drawled.

_What was going on here! Isolder's arrival couldn't have been shown on the net already. _

_And even if it had, Han couldn't have seen it clear across the Galaxy. _

_Could he?_

"Don't you worry about me flyboy. I've got my dreams of you to keep me company." Leia replied.

"We both know," Han said, leaning into the screen. "I'm so much better in the flesh!"

"Goodnight Solo." Leia said and moved to end the transmission.

"Hey Princess." Han called. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Leia's cheeks flushed and she mouthed _I love you_, to which Han gave her his lopsided grin and mouthed back _I know_.

It had become their standard sign off.

The screen went blank and remained that way for a while before Leia finally rose and made her way to the bedroom. She undressed and completed her nightly face and hair ritual, before slipping between warm sheets, closing her eyes and sinking into her pillow.

A loving couple, Han and Leia's public and private personas were very different from one another. Regardless of whether they had engaged in intercourse - and unless one was already asleep when the other came to bed, in which case they would not disturb the other – Han and Leia pretty much always fell asleep cuddled together.

Most often Leia would lie to Han's left. His arm cradling her to his side, a big hand splayed across her shoulder blade. Right arm over her waist, or alternatively cupping her face, his cheek pressed to the top of her head. With her face resting against his chest, she liked to breathe in the scent of him, to feel the rise and fall of every breath he took and to hear the thump-thump-thump of his heart. As for Han, he felt he could protect her best in this position, his blaster within easy reach in the unlikely event it was needed.

Less often, he would spoon himself behind her. Left arm beneath her pillow, right across her waist. The fingers of his hand interlaced with hers.

They liked to touch. To know one was there for the other.

Except tonight, of course, one of them was not.

Still, despite his absence, Leia could hear his gentle breathing in her ear. Feel the warmth of his arms around her middle.

Leia opened her eyes slowly.

The warmth draining from her body as she listened to the sound of a breath being drawn in and then being exhaled out.

And then it began.

A chittering sound, like teeth chattering in the cold.

_No_, she thought, _like a room full of people talking over one another. Everyone talking but no one being heard._

Cautiously pulling her blaster from beneath the pillow, Leia sat up slowly and scanned the bedroom.

It was quite empty.

She was very definitely the only living being in the room.

The only _living_ being.

Her breath caught.

_VADER!_

"What do you want?" She called into the darkness, though of course no answer came.

"I know you're there. Come on, show yourself!" She called again, eyes darting left and right.

"Show yourself or leave me alone!" Leia begged, trying to control her emotions.

Abruptly, the sounds stopped and Leia was left staring into the inky black recesses of her bedroom. She jumped, and a small scream escaped her mouth, when her console beeped again indicating another message.

Feeling foolish, Leia slipped out of bed and answered her call.

"What now flyboy?" She asked angrily without looking at the call sign.

"Flyboy?" Luke asked, a sweetly puzzled expression crossing face.

"Luke!" Leia gasped and smiled at her brother. "I'm sorry. I thought you were Han. Again."

"Checking up on you, huh?" He asked.

"Whereas you just called to pass the time of day I suppose?" She replied, eyebrows arched.

"Rumbled!" Luke chided himself. "Guess I might need to sharpen up my act with you."

"Guess you might." She responded.

"You know why I'm calling." He told her. "I felt your distress. What is it, what's wrong?"

Leia sighed inwardly. No point in lying. Luke would know if she was trying to deceive him.

"_He_ was here." She told him.

"He? You mean Father?" He asked.

_Say it as often as you like Luke, I will __**never**__ think of that monster as __**my**__ father!_ Leia thought.

"What did he want?" He queried.

"I expect the same as he wanted last time." She replied curtly.

"You expect. So you haven't heard him out yet?" Luke continued.

"I have no interest in anything that mons...man has to say to me." Leia frowned her response. "_Quit it already!_" She thought at her brother.

"Leia..."

"Spare me the lecture Luke. I know it already by heart. Fear leads to anger...anger leads to hate...hate leads to the Dark Side. Am I right?" She quoted.

"Actually it's 'hate leads to suffering', but you were near enough." He answered with a smile.

A smile which Leia did not return.

"I understand your struggle." Luke resumed his standard oration. "I do. Truly. But you _must_ realise that you have to face your fears. Face them. Challenge them. And you'll be stronger for it."

"It's just not happening Luke. Not if it means accepting _him_ as my father. And _not_ if it means my forgiving him for the millions upon millions of lives he destroyed."

"I wish you'd let me..." He began.

"Enough!" Leia spat, slamming her hand onto the desk. "This conversation is over."

"Fine. It's over. For now. But Leia, you _have_ to face this properly if you and Han are to start a family." Luke reminded her.

"Well if I'm not ready to face it properly yet, then I guess I'm not ready to start that family either. Thank you for your advice Luke, I'll be sure to tell Han how helpful you have been when he gets back from his run." Leia smiled triumphantly and hit the call end button.

_So much for eight hours uninterrupted sleep!_

Leia sat and considered her crumpled bedsheets and decided she might as well see what more she could do in preparation for the forthcoming trade negotiations. Maybe by the time she'd finished her preparations, her spectre parent would have taken the hint and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Han sat smugly in his seat as he powered down the Falcon.

He'd had a good run.

Made good time, considering.

And managed to pick up a little something that should bring a smile to his beautiful wife's lips, not to mention one of those irascible grins she loved so much to his own.

"You okay to finish up here Chewie?" Han asked.

Chewbacca barked his agreement before adding a Wookiee equivalent of 'go get her tiger'.

Descending the ramp, Han was both surprised and delighted to see Leia's petite frame rushing towards him.

"Han!" She squealed, flying into his arms.

"Missed me sweetheart?" Han laughed, swinging her in his arms.

She felt unbelievably light and he had a guilty feeling she had taken his quip about her gaining a little weight to heart.

"I just had to see you! We've been working so hard on these trade routes, I may not be home until late and I didn't want you to worry." Leia said, clinging onto him.

"Are you playing hooky Princess?" Han asked, astonished.

"Not at all!" She replied and hooked her arm around his waist while they walked. "Since you were bringing back supplies for the New Republic, Mon Mothma insisted I welcome you home properly."

"How thoughtful of her. Although, I much prefer to be welcomed home..." He bent and whispered suggestively in her ear "...improperly."

"I think I might be able to oblige." Leia whispered back, a coy smile creeping across her lips and her cheeks pinking.

"I gotta check in and make my report. Meet you back at the apartment in thirty minutes?" He said.

"Sounds perfect." She beamed.

"I..er..gotcha something." He said, handing her a small package.

"Sounds intriguing!" Leia said, starting to open her parcel until Han stopped her.

"Not here honey" He told her, eyeing a couple of maintenance workers as they walked past. "It's kind of a for-our-eyes-only gift, if you get me. Thought you might wanna slip into it later, but if you're going to be working late..."

"I'll be waiting for you..." Leia cooed and threw him a sultry look over her shoulder as she turned to leave. "...flyboy."

_Oh yeah! She knew how to take control of his cockpit!_

There was a certain sway to her hips as he watched her go. A rhythm no one but he was privy to.

And he liked it.

Snapping out of his daydreams, Han hurried to deliver his report in order to head home for more pleasurable pursuits.

Their apartment was unbelievably tidy when Han arrived home.

_Had she even actually been here!_ He wondered.

When Han was home alone, those all-far-too-frequent occasions when Leia was conducting one of her trips away for the New Republic, their apartment never looked as immaculate as this for her return. There wasn't a cushion out of place nor, on checking the kitchen area, was there a single cup or dish waiting to be cleansed or put away.

Returning to the living quarters, Han was still puzzling over the impeccable order of their apartment when he heard her provocative sigh from the bedroom doorway.

She was leaning against the door frame, her hair tied loosely by a white ribbon at her neck, eyes lowered seductively. She was wearing his gift; a white, organza, floor length chemise. One leg bent to protect her modesty since the fabric was so sheer it left _nothing_ to the imagination.

Han sucked in his breath and swallowed.

"Yes. By the way." She breathed.

"Y..ye..yes?" He stammered, his mouth dry.

"Yes." She repeated. "I missed you."

Han's top lip curled almost nervously into his trademark grin.

"Care to let me show you how much?" She asked, holding out her hand to him.

Han's grin widened and he took hold of her offered hand, following her into their bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The following days seemingly passed in a blur.

Leia slept little, ate less and worked harder.

Han berated her for putting the New Republic above all else, including her own health.

He meant it out of his love for her rather than any disrespect for her dedication, but Leia took his rebuke to be a slight against all she believed in and tense personal days followed.

Returning from a late night cantina session with his friends in Rogue Squadron, Han was somewhat surprised though not just a little relieved to find Leia asleep on the sofa.

Her datapad lay on the floor beside her, a light shawl pulled about her shoulders. She looked as though she had simply not had the energy to stay awake a moment longer.

Careful not to disturb her, Han perched on the edge of the sofa and studied his sleeping wife.

She looked thin, pale. Even her rouged cheeks failed to disguise how pallid she looked nor hide the dark circles shadowing her eyes.

They'd been through a rough few days.

Unnecessary words had been spoken; voices had been raised.

Han leaned forward and gently, almost imperceptibly, placed his lips to hers.

He closed his eyes, guiltily wishing when he moved away that she would wake. He so longed to scoop her into his arms. To carry her to their bedroom and lie with her; to share with her an intimacy entirely of their own making.

But sitting back, Han was disappointed to see her still fast asleep.

He moved forward again, stopped and sat back upright.

_No. Let her sleep. She needs this far more than she needs you right now. _ He thought to himself.

Another week at most, Leia had told him, and she would be all his again.

He just hoped she hadn't wasted away by then!

Han smiled as his sleeping wife stirred, making herself a little more comfortable.

Even looking as exhausted as she did, Leia was still the single most beautiful woman in the Galaxy in his eyes and he marvelled at how it was that he, Han Solo, Pirate; Smuggler; Scoundrel, had managed to win her heart.

And then he left her to her slumbers and headed off to bed, leaving a jumble of clothing scattered around the bedroom as he went.

Three days later he found her packing a bag to stay in lodgings at the Council Chamber. All the delegates were doing so, Leia informed him. Negotiations were at a delicate and critical stage. A moment's hesitation was all that stood between success and failure.

_He'd_ said he wouldn't let her go; _she'd_ suggested he should try to stop her.

_He'd_ argued that this move was above and beyond; _she'd_ accused him of acting like a spoiled child.

Then he'd taken a step back and tried to reason with her.

"_You're my wife. I love you._

_I love you too. But this is for the greater good. It's only for a few days. I'll be home before you even have time to miss me._

_I miss you already._

_You're sounding like a spoiled child again!_

_Who's idea was it to lodge at the Chamber?_

_What difference does that make?_

_Who's idea?_

_It came from the Hapan delegation._

_So, Isolder!_

_No! All right, yes. But he wasn't alone. And you're overreacting. I love **you**. I chose **you**. And if I had to do so again, I would **still** choose you. In a heartbeat._

_I don't want you to go!_

_And I don't want to go. Not with us like this. But it **is** for the greater good and I do **have** to go. But I don't have to go right away. We still have some time...for each other."_

They had kissed. And caressed. And made love in a clumsy, foolish attempt at proving their devotion to one another.

And it was then that the three word lie was spoken.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days before, Leia had moved into lodgings at the Council Chambers.

Three days before, Leia had delivered the three word lie.

Three days on, Luke had eventually found Han swallowing another glass of Corellian whiskey.

The cantina was new, even if Han's use of it as a problem solving technique wasn't.

"Help you?" Han enquired.

Luke eyed the table. An empty whiskey bottle lay on it's side, a half empty bottle remained clutched by Han. The remnants of several tobacco based products lay around and there was an aroma of what Luke guessed was probably an exotic spice.

The younger man took a breath and slid into the booth.

"I was in the neighbourhood..." He started.

Han cut him off with a raspberry laugh.

"I hate to be the one to break it to you kid, but they don't serve no milkshakes in this establishment!" Han told him and held up his whiskey bottle to the bartender, indicating another bottle and glass. Both of which arrived, along with a look of trepidation from the barkeep.

Luke calmed him with a faint wave of his hand.

"So, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, what really brought you to this place?" Han drawled, pouring them both a glass of whiskey.

Luke thought of telling Han that he wasn't a Jedi Master, but knew it would be a waste of time. Han was quite clearly drunk or very close to being drunk and intent on trying to rile his young friend if he could.

"Don't you think you've had enough to drink?" Luke asked.

"Who you are, my mother?" Han huffed.

"You've been here for three days." Luke observed.

"No." Han said, thinking. "I started at a cantina down the street. 'Til they called in my credit. _Then_ I came here, where the prices are low and the whiskey tastes nastier."

He picked up his glass and drained it's contents, a satisfied sigh escaping his lips. He refilled his glass and watched hypnotised as he swirled the liquid.

"You don't wanna do this Luke." He said after a while.

"Why not?" Luke asked.

"Because she's your sister that's why!" Han hissed.

Luke simply sat, silently waiting for Han to open up.

Finally, the older man downed his whiskey and slammed his glass onto the table.

"Okay. You wanna do this? Fine, then we'll do it. But don't think I'm gonna try an' spare your blushes!" Han growled. "I've known women in my lifetime Luke. Quite a few in fact. I've never been the kind of guy who forces a woman into anything, and I'm pretty damn sure I'm never gonna be!"

As a slave on a pirate ship, Han had been initiated in the carnal arts as a present from his master on his fourteenth birthday. A prostitute, though she had preferred to call herself a skilled artisan in the interpretation of sexual pleasures, had been his for a week on a voyage between ports. By the time he had first laid down with a woman of his own choosing there had been very little she could teach him that he didn't already know. Gifted with a pleasing countenance and years of strenuous labour toning his body, Han was rarely stuck for female company.

And then there had been Leia.

Beautiful, intelligent, passionate, agonisingly annoying and intoxicatingly idealistic Leia.

Leia.

The one woman he truly wanted.

And the one woman he felt sure he would never have.

Then, quite suddenly, she was his.

Han filled his glass again and took a small sip.

"With some of 'em, I was a giver." Han said, staring into his glass as he continued. "With some of 'em, I was a taker."

He picked up his glass, decided not to drink it and returned it to the table.

"With Leia, I was a sharer. In all things we were equals. Especially, though not exclusively, in the bedroom we were equals. All things that is except maybe the kitchen. I think we both agreed I could be King of that particular hill." Han quipped. "Three days ago I come home to find her packing. She said the talks were close to their conclusion and needed everyone's undivided attention, so she and the rest of 'em were taking up residence in rooms at the Council Chamber."

Han drank the remainder of his whiskey and pushed his glass away.

"I'm not stupid kid. I may not have your brother-sister-Jedi-psychic-connection going on, but I hear things. See 'em too. It was Isolder who suggested they all move to the Chamber. The same Isolder who came sniffing round Leia while I was away on business. The same Isolder who gives the impression he's slobbering all over my wife in these holonet shots." Han tossed a small cube over to Luke which revealed a hologram of Isolder appearing to be in a very romantic clinch with Leia.

"This could have been doctored." Luke suggested, his brow furrowing.

"It's a clever angle. Isolder was probably bending to kiss Leia's cheek. Or maybe he was just whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Doesn't really matter. The holonet has shown or published some pretty inflammatory stuff over the years. Inflammatory and inaccurate." Han sneered.

"Yeah. Even accused you of kidnap once I believe. But, Isolder's married now isn't he?" Luke said.

"Isolder doesn't worry me." Han filled his glass, swallowed it and filled it again.

"So if it's not Isolder giving you the jitters, what is it?" Luke queried.

"You really just don't know when to quit it do you Luke?" Han asked.

Luke just sat watching and waiting for Han to continue.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Han said, shaking his head. "One thing you celibate Jedi types don't get to understand is that there are a lot of ways to please a woman. Small gestures can be nice, flowers; breakfast in bed; a kiss or a compliment for no reason at all, except to show her how much you care. And then there's the sex."

Han hunkered down into his seat, his whole body taking on a more salacious demeanour.

"Now you can do it quick and heated and be all over in a flash. That can feel pretty good sometimes. Or you can take your time, do it real slow, get to know the feel of one another. What feels good. What feels great. And best of all, what takes the other to the edge, keeps 'em hanging there and then lets 'em go crashing right over taking you with 'em or else you following on right behind."

Han sat back and looked Luke square in the eyes. "I don't think I ever wanted to share that experience with any woman as much as I did with Leia."

"Yeah." Luke said, clearing his throat. "Like you said, Leia and I have that whole brother-sister-Jedi-psychic-connection going on. Sometimes I still get a flash of just how...physical...your relationship can be."

Luke took a moment to sip at his glass of whiskey hoping the burn of the liquid would help ease the memory of when, in the middle of delivering a seminar once at the Academy, he had experienced the overwhelming heat of one such passionate encounter. His students certainly hadn't forgotten it!

"And we have never, _ever_, left the other wanting." Han continued. "Until three days ago."

Luke considered asking what had happened three days ago, but figured Han was going to tell him anyway so better just to let him get on with it.

"She was all packed and ready to go. I tried to stop her, of course. Not that it did any good. You know how stubborn she can get. We had some time before she had to leave, so we made love. Or rather I did. Leia might as well have been a couple o' hundred parsecs away. It's not like I made her. I didn't force myself on her, in fact it was _she_ who initiated everything." Han said, becoming more animated. "I tried real hard Luke. Real hard. But...and here's something else you celibate Jedi types don't get to understand, a guy can only take so much before he blows!"

"You blew." Luke said, delivering his understanding of the situation. "Leia didn't?"

"Worse!" Han explained. "She lay in my arms and she said it. She actually said it."

"It?" Luke asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"The three word lie." Han told him. "That. Was. Great."

Han shook the contents of his whiskey glass into his mouth, held it there, then swallowed while Luke studied his brother-in-law.

"So you're mad at Leia because what, she faked it?" Luke finally asked.

"Hell no!" Han snarled. "I'm not mad at Leia. I'm not mad at her for anything. If I'm mad anyone, it's me for not being able to show more control."

"Then what...?" Luke started, indicating the whiskey and scattered cigar remains.

"If she was unhappy..." Han clutched Luke's wrist. "You'd tell me, wouldn't you?"

"She's not unhappy." Luke reassured him.

"Because if I made her unhappy..." Han continued, the alcohol starting to really kick in.

"Han. Trust me, Leia is far from unhappy." Luke repeated, trying to reach out through the Force and nullify some of the effects of the liquor.

"Because I wouldn't want that." Han mumbled. "I'd rather she be happy with someone else, than unhappy with me."

Han's head lowered until finally his face touched the table top and a soft snore escaped his lips.

_Well, not quite the effect I wanted. But Han never was weak minded enough to be controlled by the Force. _ Luke thought.

He made his way over to the bar and settled Han's tab as a rowdy bunch of Rogues entered the cantina and selected a table to sit around. Luke smiled to himself and asked the bartender to send over a round of hot chocolates.

The bartender looked dubious, but Luke insisted and asked that he follow the order with a shot glass apiece.

When the drinks arrived, Wedge Antilles was the first to speak his mind.

"Hey Janson." Wedge bellowed. "What kind of a pissant excuse for a watering hole have you brought us to?"

"Boys, boys, boys..." Luke tutted, sauntering over. "How many times do I have to tell you to put a little lining on your stomach before you go out on a bender."

"Luke!" The Rogues responded amid much back slapping and man-hugging before seats were retaken.

"What brings you to town?" Wedge asked his old friend.

Luke nodded over at the figure resting his head on a table in a booth in the corner.

"Guess he must be missing Leia, huh?" Wedge winked at Luke. "They sure do have a pretty cute set up those two."

"I heard," Wes Janson added, leaning forward conspiratorially, "when the wind's in the right direction, you can hear them making out from two blocks away."

The boys roared with laughter.

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Wedge scolded. Then added a wink and tipped his head in Luke's direction. "I told you before, not in front of the children."

The boys roared with laughter again, louder. Loud enough to stir Han back to life.

"I tell you, that Organa chick is quite a work of art. And if she wasn't taken already, I wouldn't mind a crack at her myself." Janson said leaning back in his chair, arms behind his head and eyes closed, a dreamy smile on his face.

"You and pretty much every other red blooded male, eh Luke?" Wedge nudged Luke, who just smiled at him patiently.

Over the years he'd grown used to the Rogue's general appreciation of his sister. And he could hardly deny his own attraction when they first met, back before he'd known they were siblings.

"Not just red blooded males either." Gavin Darklighter added with a chuckle. "I heard back when she was first appointed to the Senate, Mon Mothma took her under her wing in more ways than one."

"That's just in your perverted little fantasy world, Darklighter and you know it!" Wedge corrected.

By now Han had stretched, grabbed his bottle and a half of whiskey and was making his way over to the Rogues.

"All I know is, she's got curves in _all_ the right places." Janson said, rocking his chair back and forth. "And her eyes...a man could drown in those dark pools."

"That's enough Wes." Wedge warned.

"And does she not just have the firmest little ass ever?" Janson continued, oblivious to the approaching danger.

"Wes..." Wedge tried again to prevent his friend from getting what would likely as not come his way very shortly.

"Saw her once, stripped right on down to her skimpies in the Med Centre. Even in her combat issue camisole and shorts she's still the hottest piece of eye candy around. But you know what's best of all?" Wes Janson asked, eyes still closed, a licentious grin spreading across his lips.

"Is it that she's married to me?" Han asked in Janson's ear.

"Solo!" Wes Janson jumped to his feet, a nervous look on his face. "Where'd...where'd you spring from?"

Han ignored the question and leaned perilously close to Janson as he slammed the full bottle of whiskey on their table.

"This drinks on me." Han told the group, his eyes never leaving Janson's.

"Just a bit a fun Han." Wedge said.

"He's right." Janson explained. "You know I never meant nothing by it."

Han smiled and Wes relaxed a little.

"Apology accepted." Han said and wrapped an arm around Janson's back, pulling him into a bear hug. Meanwhile Han's free hand grasped Janson's genitals firmly and he whispered. "If you _ever_ talk about my wife like that again, I'll tear what I'm holding in my hand off and stuff it down your throat. You got me?"

"I gotcha." Janson squeaked back.

Han released his grip and patted Janson's back.

"Luke, you coming or staying?" Han asked.

"Right behind you Han." Luke replied.

"Hey, wait up." Wedge called and caught up with the departing Han and Luke. "Wes is all talk. He didn't mean any harm, you know that."

"Yeah, well, he needs to learn to shut his mouth." Han barked.

"I'm pretty sure he got the message." Luke commented.

"I just wanted to say, about Leia..." Wedge began.

"You too Wedge? I thought you got more respect." Han interjected.

"No. I mean, yes. The respect I mean. Yes, about the respect." Wedge stumbled, then gave a sigh. "What I'm trying to say is, she was truly outstanding today."

Han just looked back, puzzled.

"You haven't heard." Wedge realised. "The talks were on the verge of collapse when...and only the Gods know how...Leia pulled it out of the bag. That's why Rogue are out celebrating tonight. Leia and the rest of them are in the Chamber now, congratulating themselves after signing agreements. She got us sixteen new trading partners, twelve _guaranteed_ safe trade routes and the coup de grace? The Tlaxians and the Jabours are not just talking to one another for the first time in two centuries, but agreeing with each other too! I'm telling you Han," Wedge playfully punched his friends arm, "It's not disrespect the boys have for you or Leia. It's envy."

Wedge gave his friends a cheery smile and returned to join the rest of Rogue leaving Han brooding over what to do next.

"You have to go to her." Luke offered, sensing Han's struggle.

"Yeah..." Han answered, sounding unsure.

"Han." Luke urged.

"I heard!" Han snapped.

"Then go." Luke pushed.

"And say what? Well done, now about that last afternoon in bed..." Han mused.

"I'd stop after 'well done' for now. The rest can come later. Go!" He shoved Han, indicating he should hurry.

"Hey." Han grinned. "Thanks kid."


	5. Chapter 5

The big doors were flung wide when Han arrived at the Council Chamber and he had to push his way through the throng of backslapping Senators, Ambassadors and aides in his search for Leia.

One of the things he'd found so beguiling about her was her diminutive stature.

That and her little feet. Han swore that his hands were bigger than her tootsies and delighted in trying to prove it to her when she least expected it. Small they may be, but they were incredibly ticklish and with just the right amount of pressure he could make her writhe and curse him like a Nular Banshee.

Being petite, however, made finding her amid the swirling crowds like looking for a very small planet in a very large Galaxy.

Turning and turning about again, Han came face to face with a smug looking Prince Isolder.

"Solo." Isolder intoned.

"You seen Leia?" Han asked, dispensing with any pleasantries.

"She's here somewhere." Isolder answered, waving a hand around non-committally.

"Yeah, I kinda figured on that!" Han replied, unimpressed. "You think you could give me a clue as to..."

Han's head snapped back to look into the Chamber.

He'd already scanned the room a dozen times but only now did he see it.

A creamy white hand outstretched on the floor. The polished, manicured nails. The unmistakable glimpse of white gown.

"Leia!" Han breathed and raced frantically to where his wife lay, mostly shielded by her box. Checking for her pulse, Han squatted down next to her and carefully cradled her in his arms.

"Medic!" He yelled. "I need a medic in here, now!"

She was breathing. Thank the Gods. But her breath was shallow and that didn't seem like a good sign to Han.

"I'm right here sweetheart." He soothed. "And you're going to be fine. Just fine. I promise." Looking up, he yelled again. "Where the Hell is that medic!"

Within twenty minutes, Leia was stabilised and transported to the Medical Centre where an anxious Han Solo was forced to sit in the corridor awaiting news.

He'd asked to stay with his wife. Insisted, really. But the medical officer in charge had been equally insistent and had politely informed Han that he could either wait patiently until he was called in or be physically restrained. The choice was his, but rest assured, his wife would be examined by the medical team _alone_.

So with Luke's encouragement, Han found himself sitting in the corridor pondering what it was that could have resulted in Leia's collapse.

All manner of things ran through his mind. She'd been working so hard, what if her heart had simply given out.

Or a brain bleed. He'd heard of otherwise healthy individuals who just keeled over in the middle of dinner after a blood vessel in the brain burst.

What if...

His thoughts were interrupted by a medical droid advising him that he should follow, everything was all right, his wife was conscious, coherent and ready to be discharged.

With his heart still in his mouth, Han followed the droid through a couple of corridors to Leia's private room.

Luke remained close by, using the Force to try to gain some insight into what was going on. He had little success though, all minds in the room were closed to him.

Leia sat, head downcast, legs dangling over the side of the examination bed. Her feet were bare and she was wearing a thin medical issue gown.

She looked terribly pale to Luke. Pale and thin. And it looked to him like she'd been crying.

On her left arm she had been fitted with a pack band which Luke guessed most likely contained fluid and possibly nutritional supplements.

Then his view was obscured by Han who rushed forward and wrapped her in his embrace.

"Leia! Thank the Gods!" Han's relief gave way to a more severe tone. "I told you to take better care of yourself. Didn't I tell you to take better care of yourself? I thought you were smarter than this!" Then he turned to the Doctor as if to prove his point. "I _begged_ her to look after herself!"

"Well," Doctor Tanray said with a slight smile. "She's getting the care she needs now and that's what's important."

"So when can I take her home Doc?" Han asked, perching himself on the bed beside Leia, an arm protectively wrapped around her shoulders, holding her to him.

Doctor Tanray looked disapprovingly at Han resting his butt on her sterile bedding but let it pass.

"If you care to follow me, I'll get you all she needs until her check up. Then you can take her home." The Doctor advised him.

"Don't go anywhere without me." Han told Leia and kissed her lightly on her cheek before following Tanray to a desk.

Luke gently approached his sister and slipped his hand into hers.

"You all right?" He asked quietly.

Leia nodded, not looking up.

"Leia please." Luke pleaded. "If I can help..."

"You can't. Not right now." Leia said, squeezing his hand. "Maybe in a few days."

"You're sure?" Luke asked, trying to sense something, _anything_ from her.

"I'm sure." Leia confirmed and gave him a weak smile.

"Okay, I think I got it." Han said, rejoining Luke and Leia. He carried three small medicinal cases and took a moment to inspect Leia's pack band. "Blue disc goes in the blue slot, white disc goes in the white slot. Simple enough."

Han looked smugly at Doctor Tanray.

"So, what do I do with the third box of treats?" His happiness at knowing Leia was all right, gave way to his usual cocky bravado.

"That's an oral supplement. Your wife knows what to do with those." Tanray replied.

"Well, all right. So, we're outta here." Han gave Leia his cock-eyed grin which did little to cover his obvious concern.

"I'd like you back here for a full assessment the day before the supplements run out." Tanray told Leia.

"She'll be here. I'll make sure of it." Han interjected.

"And regular clinics thereafter." Tanray said, speaking directly to Leia who nodded her understanding.

"Gentlemen?" Tanray asked. "Shall we afford Her Highness a little privacy in order to dress?"

The three of them stepped outside and Han finally asked what had been on his mind throughout.

"Look, Doc, I know you have that whole patient confidentiality claptrap to consider but, well, I am her husband. Isn't there anything you can tell me? I mean, is this likely to happen again? I mean, I'm not always home. Sometimes I'm away for days at a time. I mean, do I need to make arrangements for someone to stay with her?"

Tanray held up her hands to calm him. "I understand your concerns. Truly I do. And you're right, I do have my professional responsibility toward patient confidentiality to consider."

"But..." Han tried to interrupt, only to be quieted by the Doctor again.

"All I can tell you is that your wife has been very lucky. She's had a wake up call regarding her health and I think it's a lesson she has learned. Anything more than that, she will have to tell you herself."

Han opened his mouth to speak again, this time stopped by Luke. "Don't be too hard on her Han. I've never seen Leia look so defeated. Not even after Alderaan."

Luke's earnest look reminded Han that at least she was still here. Still his.

Though he could have taken issue with Luke's observation about Alderaan. Han had never told Luke; never told anyone, of the times he'd found Leia sobbing and shaking with her grief. Of the nightmares that still, even now, caused her to scream into the night and bring her crumpled and trembling into the safe harbour of his arms.

Yes, Han and Leia's public and private persona's were very different from one another.

And it was those differences that made the two of them so alike.

Emerging from her room, Leia appeared to struggle placing one foot in front of the other and Han couldn't help wonder if perhaps she would be better cared for in the Medical Centre. Something, he was certain, she had fought vehemently against.

Wrapping a tenderly loving arm around her, Han allowed Leia to lean into him for support as they made their way silently to a shuttle which would take them back to their apartment.

Luke hugged his sister tightly, feeling how thin she was in his arms.

"I can stay. I can easily make arrangements, it'd be no bother." Luke stated.

"I'm fine Luke." Leia reassured. "Or at least I will be."

"Keep in touch and may the Force be with you." Luke said, watching a smile vaguely crease the corner of Leia's lips though it made no effort to meet her eyes.

Luke and Han exchanged their usual 'love-you-man-style' glance before Han helped ease Leia into a shuttle and Luke made his way across Coruscant to his own transport.

The journey back to their apartment was a subdued one.

Han tried to study Leia without being too obvious.

Leia, meanwhile, gazed out of the window at the passing panorama occasionally dabbing away a teardrop from the corner of her eye before it could escape and slip down her cheek.

The journey wasn't long and they were soon inside their complex opting to alight in the underground parking zone rather than risk being snapped above ground and circulated on the holonet.

Taking the steps up, Leia had initially pushed Han away stating she didn't need any help until on the second flight she had stumbled and reluctantly nodded her permission for him to assist.

Han had gathered her into his arms and carried her all the way into their apartment, only letting her go when she was safely seated in the corner of the couch; legs tucked under her; a soft cushion supporting her back.

"You want something to eat?" Han asked, taking Leia's medication and depositing it on their small dining table.

"Not just yet." Leia answered.

"Wanna drink?" He queried, adding under his breath. "I sure as Hell need one!"

"Han. Can we just talk?" She urged.

"Sure." He replied, looking down at the medical cases. A nutritional supplement, a hydration pack and something to be taken orally. "Let's start with what the Hell happened today shall we?"

"Okay hotshot. You were right." Leia began.

"I was? About what part exactly?" Han asked, unable to face her. Fearing he already knew the answer to be a tall Hapan Prince with an eye for the ladies. Most especially, for his lady!

"I haven't been looking after myself properly." Leia sighed.

Han exhaled, grateful to whatever Gods were listening that he wasn't losing her.

"The late nights. Not eating properly. And moving into rooms at the Chamber was just a disaster." Leia continued.

"Didn't I say that? Didn't I warn you it would be?" Han said reproachfully. He slid onto the sofa beside her, close as he could without being stifling.

"He try anything with you?" Han asked, scowling.

"By 'he' I presume you mean Isolder. And no. He didn't." Leia reassured him. "When we weren't actually in the Council Chamber, mostly Mon Mothma and I were cloistered away in our own little sanctum trying to fix whatever disagreement threatened to undo all that had been achieved."

Looking down, Leia grasped Han's hand with hers, slowly laced each of her fingers between his and brought it to her lap, covering it with her free hand.

"And I was grateful. At first." She said quietly.

A small tear trickled down her cheek.

"Hey!" Han soothed and cupped her cheek in his free hand, wiping the tear away with the pad of this thumb. "What's all this?"

Leia's grip tightened on the hand lying in her lap.

"You remember when we were on Tatooine?" She asked him.

"Which time? When that crazy old wizard persuaded me to take him and the kid to Alderaan, when you and that same kid rescued me from Jabba or when those squibs cheated us out of your painting?" He queried.

"The last time we were there." Leia answered.

"Sure. I remember the heat. And the dust. And the squibs. And..." Han realised what it was that Leia was driving at. "You've been having the visions again?"

"Not visions exactly." Leia answered, shaking her head. "More like feelings, sensations. A glimpse from the corner of my eye of something that wasn't really there."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Han's voice was soft, full of anxiety.

"Because...well, because you're so sceptical about Jedi stuff for one thing. Because you...you're as bad as Luke, you'd be telling me to just move on and to go forgive him. And besides, as long as I was working I could keep them at bay. It was only when I stopped working...when I was eating or sleeping..making love with you. It was like I was in a room full of people all talking over one another. And I just couldn't stop it!"

Leia choked back a small sob before she could continue.

And Han understood the reason for her three word lie, angry with himself for his cruel jealousies.

"When we reached the final agreement this afternoon, I realised I had nowhere left to hide. Everyone was so busy congratulating each other I don't think they even noticed that I was still in my box. I just sat there. Watched them all leave the Chamber. And then I opened myself to the Force."

She took a moment again to steady herself.

"The rush of emotion was overwhelming. I couldn't breathe. Couldn't call out. Couldn't control it. Not any of it. And that's about all I remember before I blacked out."

Han's hand left Leia's cheek and came to rest lightly on her thigh. All he wanted to do was pull her into his arms, to whisper that she was safe now, that he would protect her. But she looked so fragile to him, he was afraid he might crush her. So he opted to give her thigh a very gentle squeeze.

"You still should have told me." He chided.

"I was scared." She said in her defence.

"Scared of me?" He asked, his hand tenderly caressing her thigh.

Leia shook her head. "Of him."

_Yeah. I kinda knew that already._ Han thought.

"But you see, I needn't have been." She said.

"You've made your peace with him." He concluded.

"No. No. Han, you don't get it. It wasn't Vader at all. I'm pregnant." Leia explained.

"You're..." Han's mouth stopped working. His throat felt dry and he felt incredibly hot.

"You're..." He repeated.

"Pregnant. You're going to be a father." She told him.

"You're...sure?" Han finally managed to ask.

Leia nodded, smiling. "Doctor Tanray confirmed it. But even if she hadn't, I already knew. I felt them this afternoon. If I'd just listened instead of pushing the feelings away, I'd have felt them sooner."

"Th...them?" Han queried.

"Twins. Two very distinct personalities. Not unlike their parents." Leia said with a raised eyebrow.

"And..." Han wasn't sure if he wanted to ask the question. Or if he wanted to know her answer. "You're okay with this?"

"We agreed to let fate decide. Looks like we got our answer." She shrugged.

"Leia..." Han whispered, then more joyously. "Oh Leia!"

He took her face lovingly in his hands and proceeded to smother her in tiny, velvety kisses.

"Happy?" Leia asked, giggling.

Slowly, he drew back gently tugging her until they were laid side by side on the sofa. His arm cradling her to him, his hand still cupping her face.

"Happy Leia...I'm so happy I could burst!" Han replied.

"I'm glad." She murmured, her voice breaking.

"But you..." Han enquired. "...are you going to cry for the whole nine months?"

"Must be hormones I guess." She responded. "I just can't seem to stop weeping!"

Fingers teasing her silky tresses, Han squeezed her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"Does Luke know? What am I thinking, of course he knows." Realising what he had just said, Han huffed.

"Actually. I don't think he does." Leia said, sniffing. "Not from the way he spoke when we parted. And I've been working on blocking him from my more powerful emotions."

"I want to be the one to tell him." Han asserted. "Chewie too. I have to tell Chewie first. Just as soon as he gets back from Kashyyyk. He's gonna love being an Uncle. Oh, and Mon Mothma. I especially want to tell her _myself_."

Han had always felt slighted by Mon's preference of Isolder over Han as Leia's choice of husband. And now he felt a perverse sense of satisfaction at picturing her look of both delight at the pregnancy and disdain at him being the father.

"Please don't tell anyone. Not yet Han." Leia pleaded.

"What? Why not? There's nothing wrong is there?" He asked, tilting her face toward his, his eyes searching her face.

"It's just...well, it _is_ still early days." She replied, her eyes answering him. "Besides you know what they'll be like. Soon as Luke knows, he'll be building their first lightsabers; soon as Chewie knows, he'll be sniffing at me for changes in my scent; soon as Mon Mothma knows she'll be planning my workload."

"All right. We'll do it your way." Han conceded and kissed the tip of her nose. "But when the time's right, I still want it to be me who tells them."

Leia cuddled herself to him, her fingers drawing lazy circles around his nipple through his shirt.

"Leia Organa Solo!" Han teased, lifting her palm to his lips and kissing it. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Can't a wife show her husband a little affection without there being an ulterior motive?" She asked, coyly.

Han shifted position to face her, the fingers of his right hand gingerly tracing a figure of eight on her abdomen.

"Leia, do you remember our first time?" Han asked.

"Han, I'm a woman. I remember _every_ time." She replied.

"Really?" Han grinned.

"Vividly." She told him. "Every touch. Every sensation. Every. Last. Glorious. Moment." She punctuated her last sentence with a sensuous kiss between words.

"You remember what you told me?" Han continued.

Leia pressed her forehead to his, her nose alongside Han's.

"I said I wished I hadn't waited so long. But that I felt blessed it had been with you." She recalled.

Han rubbed his nose against hers, a traditional Corellian non-verbal declaration of love.

"I know this isn't very in keeping with the image I've taken a lifetime to perfect, but I feel like I was born for this." He stroked his fingers a fraction firmer against her abdomen. "And although I wish I hadn't waited so long, I am sincerely blessed to be sharing it with you."

"A scoundrel and a poet. I knew there was a reason I loved you." Leia touched her lips to his, urging him to respond.

Han's lips parted and the couple kissed, as they had any number of times before and yet somehow as if this was their first.


End file.
